


Counting Stars

by Tread_Lightly



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [6]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Demigod!Ethan, Demigod!Mark, Fluff, M/M, a little bit of fighting, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tread_Lightly/pseuds/Tread_Lightly
Summary: Noelle trains Mark and Ethan. It doesn't go very well.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier One-shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768183
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Counting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something fun, so this is it! Noelle is one of my favorite Oc's so I hope you like her too!❤

"Put your head up Nestor!" A sudden force overtook Ethan's body, forcing him to look up, but the sudden blast of magic caused him to fall backwards. The brunette groaned, and someone behind him started laughing. Ethan tilted his head backwards to see his boyfriend, Mark. When the older boy caught him looking at him he smiled brightly, trotting over to help Ethan up. Mark brushed away some dirt on the brunette's cheek. "She being a little hard on you?" Ethan nodded sheepishly. The raven haired man smiled at him before leaning over to kiss the younger boy's forehead.

"Fischbach, nice of you to join us." Ethan turned to his trainer who was twirling a small, silver, dagger around. Mark sighed, "What are you two working on?" The girl suddenly stopped playing with her dagger, her head jerking towards the two boys. "Combat practice." Noelle's blue eyes turned silver, and suddenly a dagger was flying past Ethan's face.

_Shit._

Suddenly Mark had a large spear. He threw it and it collided with a second dagger, stopping it's path towards them, before tackling Ethan to the ground, seconds later a blast of magic flew over them, exactly where they were seconds ago. "Noelle!" Mark called out at the older demigod. When Ethan looked up at the girl her eyes were glowing a dark grey color, and she was smiling mischievously.

~

Mark was panting. His right arm was chained to the ground, his left hand clutched a shield. Sweat lined his brow. Ethan on the other hand was covered in dirt and sweat. His right leg was wrapped in a thin chain that Noelle was holding. Earlier when the female demigod had wrapped the chain around his leg, she had used that to distract Mark, while simultaneously making Ethan drop his bow, which sat next to him a few feet away. Noelle looked perfectly fine, zero cuts could be seen, unlike the two boys who were practically covered in them. Her eyes were still glowing brightly, and the scar on her right shoulder that was shaped like a small star was also glowing proudly.

"This, is total bullshit." Mark cursed in between breaths. Ethan laid his head back in the dirt, groaning in agreement. Noelle burst out laughing at the two, the chains disappeared and immediately the two younger demigods began to heal. "I think that we're done for today, you guys did really well, seeing as you went up against the daughter of the Great Goddess Hecate." Ethan snorted from his spot on the ground, he knew she was being sarcastic about the last part, his suspicions were proved to be correct when Noelle's scar brightened suddenly and the older demigod flinched.

"I don't think Nyx liked that last part." Mark muttered. Noelle shrugged, rubbing the scar. "You two have fun, I'm heading back to my cabin." Ethan waved at the girl, smiling slightly. When the older demigod disappeared Mark sighed, "I don't really like her, I think she goes a bit too hard on you." Ethan shot forward. "On me? You could barely move! Let alone fight." The older boy's eyes narrowed. "She used you like a fucking puppet. Or a fuck, what's it called... that hammer throw thing! Except she didn't throw you, just used you like a wrecking ball." Ethan burst out laughing at his boyfriend's rambling. "It didn't hurt that much, she didn't even throw me around that much. You're being over dramatic Mark." Said man sighed dramatically, proving Ethan's point.

"Anyways it's almost time to eat Markimo. We have to get our energy back up for the cabin games!" Ethan suddenly shot up excitedly, Mark jumped, giggling silently at himself for getting scared. Ethan ran up to his boyfriend, pulling on his hand to try and pull him into a standing position. "Alright, alright I'm coming Eth." Mark shook his head, and allowed Ethan to help him stand.

Mark then pulled Ethan to his chest, grinning when the younger boy blushed. The taller boy leaned over and teasingly pecked Ethan's lips, before pulling away. The brunette pouted and lifted his arms towards Mark. The man knew what the boy wanted and was about to give in, but he then remembered the small plan he had formed in his head. 

Mark suddenly bolted. Ethan sneezed when a cloud of dust was blown into his face. "You've gotta catch me first Apollo!" The older man called over his shoulder, and the brunette took off after him.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Apollo!"

"Ares!" 

**Author's Note:**

> It was a bit all over the place but my writing usually is when I have a good idea but didn't plan how to write it, sorry about that. Have a great rest of your day!!❤


End file.
